A scroll compressor includes a compression mechanism to compress refrigerant. The compression mechanism includes a fixed scroll and a movable scroll. Each of the two scrolls has a scroll portion which extends in an involute shape. The two scroll portions engage with each other.
Conventionally, the fixed scroll has been formed of the same material as the movable scroll. Some examples of the materials are a grey iron casting, a cast iron molding fabricated through semi-molten die casting, and so forth.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-36693 discloses the related art to the present invention.